Rider to mummy
by Fastgirl1327x19
Summary: Just a short story about Dom and the crew please leave a comment tell me do I carry this on let me know what you think to
1. Chapter 1

It has been 6months since we took down own shaw and his team in London. Han didn't want stay around in Los Angeles after losing Gisele. Dom tried to get him to stay but he wanted to keep his promise he made to Gisele to go travel to Tokyo.

Hobbs and Elena worked at the DSS-division in Los Angeles , Tej and Roman moved close to the Toretto home 1327. Mia is pregnant but yet to tell Brian because they recently had a argument about their new life's

(Flashback to Brian's and Mia's argument)

Brian was in the garage looking at his old cop badge and his gun. Mia came

out from giving Jack his good night story and she saw the light on in the garage she thought it was Dom so she checked the driveway to see if doms car was there but she was surprised it wasn't he was always here at 6 to give back his good night kiss. She creeped into the kitchen out of the back door to the garage she tried to not make a sound she looked and saw Brian looking at his old cop stuff.

"Brian it's late what are you doing in here" Mia said to him

"Was looking at some old things it's got me thinking about our old life" Brian said to Mia

"Do you miss our old life" Mia said sadly

"I love our life with Jack but I miss the thrill I don't miss the cars I don't miss the girls but sadly I miss the bullets. Brian said

"Do you like the domestic life ?" Mia said

"It's just hardto get used to it I don't want let you or Jack down or be a bad father to him like my father was with me "

Mia was going tell Brian she was expecting their second child but the words of brain saying he missed the bullets stopped her .

(End of flash back)

Lettys POV

Me and Dom was trying get on with new life and our new relationship but I couldn't it hurt me to look at Dom . The way he thought I was the same girl he met 15years ago.

"Letty you are the same girl, it's just going take time for you to remember everything" he said

"Dom the doctor said I could never get my memory back, I don't think I'm going get it back" letty said

Letty turned away with a tear rolling down her red cheek. Dom couldn't stop thinking what the doctor said to him and letty

(Flashback to 3months after fast 6)

Dom took letty to every Brain doctor around the world all of them said the same thing that lettys memory could come back or it could never come back only time could tell they said but everytime the doctors said that Dom would get more convinced he was going find a doctor out there somewhere to help get the old letty back .

Flashback ends

Letty couldn't think about Dom right now all she could think about was her period was 2months late


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 3 long days since I found out I was pregnant my head is all over the place how am I going tell Dom that I can't keep this baby. I can't even bring my self to tell him that we're over I'm not the same girl no more. The crash has left me with nothing, everyone thinks that I'm going to get my memory back and be the same old Letty they love and known for years. But we got to face the real truth I'm never going get my memory back I can't stay here no more I gotta find out who I am now on my own without the family's help. It feels like home but my heart is saying I gotta found myself and try and workout If I'm going keep Dom's baby. Dom will never forgive me if I get rid of his baby what am I going do. Look at our life's we not the parent type I gotta get out of here.

"Dom are you home" I said

I got no answer looking around the house there was none here, walking into the kitchen I saw a note from Mia.

'Letty me and Brian have gone to the store to pick couple things up and then taking Jack to the park, Dom is with Tej he didn't Want to awake you up he said you looked to comfy :) he said text him when your up. Love Mia

Letty knew this was her only chance to leave. She got her bag from under the bed and walked over to the wardrobe and took her clothes ramming them in her bag she came across a old photo album she picked it up started to look through it, there were old photos of her and the family. Letty started to cry at the memories she couldn't even remember any. She put the photo album Her bag. Letty saw a note book and a pen on the dresser she started to write Dom a letter.

Dom, when you see this I will be miles away I don't know where to start the past 5 months I felt lost and unhappy I should of just told you but you was more bothered about the doctors and me getting my memory back so you get the old 'Letty' back, but I'm not her I will never be her let's face it I'm never going get my memory back. I'm so sorry for just leaving and not saying a word this is only way I thought was best tell Mia I'm sorry for going like this without a word you all will see why I did this in the end I can't tell you right now I can't face telling you and I can't even face it my self I hope you will forgive me in time for why I'm doing this or why I left I just can't stay here when I don't know nothing about my self or my old life I will always be the old Letty to you but deep down in my heart I know I'm not I gotta let you move on from me and our old life. Love Letty

The letter had water marks on it from Letty crying she grabbed her bag and walked down Stairs into the kitchen I placed the letter on to the counter and walked out of the house into her car and drove away.

I thought to myself Where would I go. I drove for hours I needed a break looking at the road signs I was 5miles away from Mexico thinking to my self something was telling me to go there so I carried on till I saw a cheap motel so I parked my car up got my bag out of my car. Went to the front desk to pay for my room.

" How can I help you today?" The owner said

"Do you have any rooms available " I said

"Yes we do " the motel owner said

"How much for the whole month" I said

"That will be €580 but for you that will be €560" the motel owner said

"Really thank you so much" I said

It's okay I can see your Upset about something if you need help with anything let me or my son know. the motel owner said

"Thank you so much again it means a lot " I said

I took the keys from the man and walked to the door number 13 looking around for moment guess this is my new home for now Walking in the room it wasn't all that bad. A hour had past I put all my clothes In my dressed I turned phone on knowing it was a bad idea I had 23 missed calls and 15 messages of Dom and the rest of the family I deleted the messages without reading them I couldn't face them right now looking down I saw on unopened message it was of Dom

( The message)

I understand you have to find yourself you should of spoke to me about this but I know you have to do this for yourself I love you so much Letty be safe and please get in contact with us


	3. Chapter 3

Doms POV

I woke up to jack jumping on me "uncle Dom play" Jack said

"Okay Jack give me minute to get dressed" I said

"Me go get my ball" Jack said

Looking over at Letty she didn't have a lot of sleep she's been having bad dreams sometimes she would wake up screaming or other times she would wake up crying so didn't want awake her up. I gave Letty a kiss on the cheek looking at her she looked so peaceful, I walked over to the dresser and I pulled out some old clothes out them on I was doing some work to my car with tej so I needed old stuff on. I closed mine and Letty's bed room door walked down stairs into the kitchen for my keys off the table went to walk out the door and saw Jack "play firm uncle Dom "

"Uncle Dom's got to go out but I promise I will be back soon and we can go and get ice cream and go to the park" I said

Jack knew when Dom promised something he would keep to his word

"Ok uncle Dom me wait here for you" Jack said

I told Mia to let Letty Know where I was going I got in my car and drove to Tej's garage.

"What's up man" Tej said

"I need my brakes doing brother"Dom said

"You only just had them done 2weeks ago" Tej said

"You know me man I'm always needing something doing to my car" I said

"I hear you brother how's the family doing" Tej said

"They are doing good brother well Letty she's not doing she try's to hide it but I can see through it we both worried that she could never get her memory back"

"It's going to take time brother I remember one of my old mates friend had the same memory loss as Letty and they got theirs back couple months after there injury" Tej said

"It's been nearly 6 months and still nothing it's just hard watching the girl I love not remembering nothing" I said

"It's going take more time for her to remember stuff brother "

"I know" Dom said

Tej went to Dom's car and started on the breaks while Dom was lost in his thoughts about Letty

"Earth to Dom " Tej said

"Sorry brother I was thinking about Letty" I said

"Are things really that bad with you and Letty brother?" Tej said

I'm going tell you something in confidences because I can't talk Brian or the family they have their on stuff going on but this don't go out of this garage ok" Dom said giving Tej a warning look

" Dom we are family I won't tell no one " Tej said

" I know you are I just don't want anyone know, when I got Letty back we went to every doctor about Letty's memory they all said the same that Letty could get it back or she will never get it back it killed me inside I did this to her I shouldn't of left her in the DR she wouldn't of gone to Brian to clear my name i told Letty this but she said it's not my fault and stop remembering the past but it is my fault after the last doctor said the same thing about Letty's memory Letty told me to try and move on like she has with our life together. She was being strong for us both so I thought I would try and forget about everything and get on with life with Letty so I took her to where I first took her on our first date ' the old race track' I took things further with her that night I asked her if it was ok to and if she wanted to and she was more up for it than I were she said she wanted to be with me in every way to reconnect so we slept together everything was perfect that night but the next day everything went wrong Letty was off with me she didn't think I knew that she was acting off but I noticed and she has been closed off with me ever since then" I said

"Dom she's just trying find her self again or maybe your not ready to face that she could never be the girl you fell in love with and your not ready to let go of her and try and be with the Letty she is now try and put your self In her shoes" Tej said

"Thanks for listening brother I couldn't talk to Letty but I think I'm going have to get this all open and move forward thanks again bro I will see you Sunday for the party I said

"I got time for family" tej said

The drive back back home was long and stressful I didn't know what I was going to say to Letty I needed to get this of my chest and finally open my heart to her. I pulled up the drive way getting out of my car this was the second time I was ever nervous the first time was when I found out that Letty was alive now I'm going open up to her and I hope she will do the same with me. I walked into the house 'Letty are you up' I got no answer so I walked upstairs to our room the bed was made and no sign of Letty looking around at Letty's Side of the room something wasn't right looking at her night stand there was a letter with a old photo of me and her next to it, my heart dropped when I saw the letter I knew what it was going say I opened the letter and started to read it.

(Dom, when you see this I will be miles away I don't know where to start the past 5 months I felt lost and unhappy I should of just told you but you was more bothered about the doctors and me getting my memory back so you get the old 'Letty' back, but I'm not her I will never be her let's face it I'm never going get my memory back. I'm so sorry for just leaving and not saying a word this is only way I thought was best tell Mia I'm sorry for going like this without a word you all will see why I did this in the end I can't tell you right now I can't face telling you and I can't even face it my self I hope you will forgive me in time for why I'm doing this or why I left I just can't stay here when I don't know nothing about my self or my old life I will always be the old Letty to you but deep down in my heart I know I'm not I gotta let you move on from me and our old life. Love Letty)

I read the letter over and over to my self I didn't get why she didn't say this months ago I would of give her space why did she leave me what did she mean by she can't face it my self it can't be about her memory she would of said it what's going on in her head what is she hiding why did she go I gotta find her. I got my cell out I rang Letty her phone was off so I rang Roman Tej and Ramsey no one had seen her they all said they going look for her where was she.

The phone rang it was Ramsey

Dom I hacked into the traffic cameras the last sight of Letty was 2 hours ago in Mexico I couldn't hack the Mexico cameras so I'm going get Tej to help me" Ramsey said

"Thanks Rams keep looking I'm going to Mexico"

Will they found Letty ?


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone's POV

We didn't have any Luck in Mexico the team looked everywhere no sign off Letty it was like she was gone all over again it's been 6 long weeks 16hours 23 minutes and 5 seconds since Letty has been missing, no sign no word she ain't even tried to get in contact with me or the family I know I said I would give her space but I can't just let her be on her own out there.

"Dom go and get some rest" Mia said

"I will when I finish on the car" Dom said

"Dom you been working on it for weeks you've not eating probably and you haven't even had good night sleep in weeks please have a sleep for me Dom"Mia said

"Mia I'm fine I will have a sleep later this car needs finishing" Dom said

"Promise me you will"Mia said

"I promise I will" Dom said

"I'm going cook a family meal for us all and invite the family around have a break and take your mind off things" Mia said

"You mean take my mid of Letty " Dom said

"You need to stop worrying Dom she will be in contact soon she just trying find who she is and what she wants " Mia said

Dom watched Mia walk In the house he knew his little sister was right about Letty she just needed time to think on her own,

8weeks had past since Letty left Dom and the family and Rams has tracked her couple of times going in and out ofd Mexico, Dom knew she would be home when she was ready when the first time that Rams had tracked Letty Dom was over the moon that she was safe, he didn't go and find Letty because he knew she wanted space and if he brought her home she would just go and leave again Dom didn't want Letty unhappy again he just wanted her home so he kept messaging her every morning and night to let her know he loved her and he will be waiting for her to come home, Brian,Tej and Roman knew Dom was upset still about Letty so they took him out to cheer him up it was half way through the night Dom go into couple fights with some lads making comments about Letty leaving him for another man,

"Brian I think does had enough to drink we should get him home some how they all knew Dom was a big lad it took all three of them to get him into the car and up the stairs to his room,

"Man that was hard work getting him up there" Tej said

"Next time you can just leave him on the sofa" Brian said laughing

"See you both in the morning I'm off to get food you coming Tej" Roman said

"Can you fit anymore food in that big mouth of yours " Tej said

"Your not even funny" Roman said

"See you later Brian" Tej said laughing to his car

Dom got his phone out and left Letty a voice message

"Letty baby where are you please come home I miss you want you home we know your in Mexico somewhere I will find you and bring you home where you belong I love you so much I...before Dom could say another word his phone went next morning a hung over Dom woke up with a sore head "wow what happened last night" I said to my self looking around at the clock it was 1 in the afternoon wow I ain't slept in this long in a very long time I grabbed my phone turned it on but it wasn't Turning on must of dies last night I plugged my phone in to changer looking at my phone their was messages of Roman and Tej seeing how I was feeling and if Letty got back to me what did they mean by that I rang Tej

"Hey man how's your head" Tej said

"Hey bro my head is killing me but part from that I'm okay what did you mean by that text about Letty " I said

"You chat remember anything about last night ?" Tej said

"No man what happened " I said

"You rang Letty told her about Ram ram tracking her and you was texting her while you was in the club we had to take your phone off you at some point we give you it back when we took you to bed lol" Tej said

"Tej please tell me your joking with me brother " I said

"Brother I wish I was" Tej said

"I need to sort this brother will talk soon" I said

Dom texted Ramsey

' Hey ram I need you to stop tracking Letty I get that she needs space now me keeping a eye on her not going brig. Her back or help her come home it's pushing her away more'

After I texted Ramsey I texted Letty straight after

'I'm sorry for keeping a eye on you after you said you needed space I told Ramsey to stop tracking you I'm going give you the space you need I'm just missing you so much please come home soon'

Mia's POV (Keeping things from Dom)

I still haven't told Brian or Dom that I was pregnant again everything that's gone on with Letty leaving I didn't want to add more stress to everyone but I'm going tell Brian and then tell the family tonight I through it will take there minds off everything and take there kids off Letty to.

I brought jack a top with I'm Going Be A BIG BROTHER on the front I put the top on Jack and waited for Brian to notice it "Come here little man" Brian said to jack

"Daddy Mummy got me a new took look" Jack said look down at jacks new top reading the words 'IM GOING BE A BIG BROTHER the smile on mine and Mia's face.

"Are we really going gave another baby" I said

"Yes we are I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I through you was disappointed with domestic life" Mia said

"You knew the best decision I ever made was walking into the store and buying that first sandwich" I said with a smile on my face

"It was such a bad sandwich " Mia said

"I know I ate a lot of them" I said we both looked at each other started laughing "baby I love you and jack so much, you and him are my life I wouldn't change this for the world" I got on one knee"I have loved you since the first day I saw you in the store making me them tuna on white sandwiches remember no crust" Mia with tears in her eyes said "no crust"

" will you marry me Mia" I said " YES YES I will I love you and our family so much"Mia said

Brian got out this small box opened it in side was a beautiful not so little and not so big diamond ring with the word ' forever' Engraved init " Brian that's so beautiful Mia said crying

Brian putA the ring on Mia's finger and kissed her baby I love you forever and always he whispered into her ear. Jack mummy and I have something to tell you brain said

"Your going be a big brother" I said

"I can play cars with my new brother" Jack said with a smile on his face

"well yes but you could have a baby sister"Mia said

"I want a baby brother " Jack said

"Well we will see very soon"Mia said

"Well I think it's time to celebrate" Brian said

They say went really fast they family got a message from rain to come over 'Hobbs,Ramsey,Roman and his new eye candy come and later showed Tej and Dom everyone had a worry look on their faces.

"Come on Mia tell us what's the news" Dom said

"Well we got two BIG things to tell you all First we're getting married Brian said

And Mia jumped in and said "well there's going be another baby O'conner running around here in couple months " hopefully another boy to join our family " Roman said

Everyone said their congratulations Dom couldn't off been happy for his little sister and brother in law Dom thought of brain as family since the first time he got with Mia but some thing at the back off his mind throughout of him and Letty having family of their own even knew they was married already but no one know only Dom. The night end everyone went home Brian took Jack to bed and Dom went to bed with a crate of corona he has been drinking really bad since Letty had gone ,Mia took out her phone and began to text Letty

' it's Mia I got some great news to tell you me and Brian are getting married and your going be a Aunty again yes I'm pregnant again I wish you was here I'm missing you so much I don't have my sister here no more to talk to I miss our sister chats I miss you telling me everything is going be okay please text me even if it's you saying. I'm okay.

LETTY HAS SEEN MIA'S TEXR WILL SHE GET IN CONTACT OR COME HOME find our in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter going be short but sweet

Seeing the doctor

Letty'a POV

It's been 2 and half months since I left Dom and that I found out I was pregnant,

Looking down at my growing baby bump running my belly "I will always love you little one I'm sorry that it's only you and me from now on I'm sorry for the things you may of heard me say that I didn't want you I'm just scared that's all my little one. I don't know who I want to be but I promise I will try and be the best mom to you, to tell you the truth I'm not the mummy type but I'm going try to and I'm going give you everything and more.

Letty knew she wanted to keep the baby even though she was still living at the motel she just wanted to back home Letty didn't know what she wanted she started new life here in Mexico she made a deal with the motel owner if she helped around the motel if she could she would Letty knew he helped her out a lot by giving her the room for how long she wanted.

Couple days had past and Letty was having weird life like dreams about her past Letty didn't know that the dreams she was having was flash backs of her and Dom

(Flash back )

"Do you feel that ? How could you be 3,000 miles away from this?" I said

" I can't" Dom said

Past 4nights Letty was remembering her old life but to Letty she thought she was having dreams because she was missing her family, Letty woke up at 6am she rang the doctor because she was getting worried about the dreams.

'the phone call'

"Hello this is the Mexico hospital what can I help you with today?"the lady said

'Has Doctor Small got any available appointments today it's very imports could you tell him miss Ortiz needs to see him my medical records are on the system " I said to the lady

"Miss Ortiz yes your right here on on my system well the doctor is very busy today but with your medial problems" the lady said

Before the lady could say anymore Letty snapped at her

"I don't have medial problems I have temporarily amnesia" I snapped back

"We'll miss that's classed as a medial problem in the medial work do you want to see the doctor or what stop playing around we are very busy" the lady said

"I'm not playing around your being very rude to a pregnant woman I just want see the doctor " I said

"Well you never said nothing about you being pregnant and the doctor said he will see you at 7.30am no later or you will not be seen for another week" the lady said

"Yeah I will take it" I said

The Rude skank she will be getting reported for talking to a pregnant woman like that ,

The time I got ready and drove to the hospital and packed it was 7.15 just in time I said to my self walking into the hospital to I walked to the front desk.

"I'm here to see doctor Small" I said

"What's your name?" The lady said

"Yes my name is Leticia Ortiz " I said

"Yes miss Ortiz the doctor will see you soon please take a seat "

I walked over to the seating area was looking around thinking to my self why do all the hospitals Look so ugly inside with their paints of bowls of fruit they need to brighten it I always hate the small I here to. I wished Dom or Mia was here they always come to the hospitals with me if I had a check up about my head.

"Miss Ortiz the doctor will see you now would you like to follow me " the lady said

I followed the lady into the doctors room

"Miss Ortiz what can I do for you today?" The doctor said

"Well you must of read my notes I had a car crash couple years ago I lost my memory I've been having weird dreams they feel real and well you see I'm over 3 months pregnant well I thin it's 3 months" I said

"Well first thing first I'm going book you in for a ultrasound see how far you really are and see how the baby is have you been eating okay and keeping your strength up and your dreams could be memory's coming back or sometimes when you have a lot on your mind or thinking about something or someone you dream about them or because they or the thing is playing on your mind or maybe going to the place or seeing the person it could help with your memory's coming back or could help you settle your dreams" the doctor said

"So my memory could be coming back or it's because I'm missing someone or missing something." I said

"Well your on the right tracks have you been sleeping okay?." The doctor said

"Yes I've been eating and sleeping a lot really" I said

"That's good do you have anymore questions Miss Ortiz" the doctor said

"No thank you that's all I need ask" I said

"Well I booked you next Monday at 10am for your ultrasound" the doctor said

"Thanks again" I said walking out feeling more scared knowing I could be getting my memory back I should if told the doctor I left Dom and the family maybe it's that I'm just dreaming about them because I'm missing them like mad or because I feel guilty because I left and didn't tell Dom I'm pregnant. Maybe I should go to this place where I was in my dream.

Getting part of my past back

3days has past since I went to the doctors I couldn't get my head around it all I started to write all the dreams I've been having but one dream i kept having was me and Dom on a beach I e seen this beach somewhere but I couldn't remember we here then it came to me like that it's in the pictures I had took from mine and dims room looking through the photo album it was staring me in the face the hole time it was the beach in the Dominic Republic. I got my stuff together headed to the DR driving along the road I saw in my dream i could smell the fresh sea water I packed up and started to walk to the sand looking around this feels so real then it came to me like a flood I dropped to my knees it's real. Letty couldn't stop crying she felt like she was was dreaming.

"Může vám pomoci paní" ?(can I help you lady) the little boy said

"Yeah I'm ok Děkuju (thank you ) I said

I got up from knees and walked back to the car and got my bag out to found my cell phone

Pulling out my cell turning it on I had over 399 messages and loads of missed calls I started to dial Mia's number before it started to ring it was Mia wow that's so wired I thought to my self

" Letty it's Dom he's been in a bad car crash the doctors don't think he will make it could you forget about everything and come back and see him

Will Letty get home to see Dom or won't he make it Find out in the nests chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Facing Mia and Dom

"Letty it's Dom he's been in a bad car crash the doctors the doctors don't think he will make it could you forget about everything and come back and see him" Mia said

"What happened I said with tears in my eyes" I said

"It started when you left he began to drink the odd corona then he was drinking more and stronger stuff I'm not really sure, me and him got into a Argument about me being pregnant that I can't keep looking after him he walked out and he drive off the next thing,me and Brian got a phone call off the ER that Dom has been in a car crash" Mia said

"This is all my fault if I never left Dom wouldn't of started to drink and had the crash" I said

"Letty stop it we shouldn't blame our selfs it's no ones fault just get here" Mia said

Letty whispered down the phone to Mia and said I'm pregnant too"

"Letty are you still there I didn't hear that speak up" Mia said

"Mia I'm still here I'm leaving now should be couple hours I said

" I will meet you at the airport " Mia said

"Okay" I said I put the phone down I got in my car and drove couple miles to the airport I couldn't of drove all the way home the way I am I didn't want get into a accident I didn't careBout leaving my car here I just wanted to see Dom I walked into the airport to the front desk.

"Could I have a one way ticket to Los Angeles please" I said

"Miss your just in time the plane to Los Angeles is boarding at gate 12 right now" the lady said

I paid for my ticket and ran to gate 12 the lady at the desk said " could I have your ticket miss"

I give the lady my ticket headed on the plane to my seat 19b, I travelled 3,124 miles from the Dominican Republic to Los Angeles, I got off the plane got my cell out of my pocket and turned it on to text Mia I was here but she already texted me saying she would be waiting at the airport at 12 looking around to find a clock it was 11.00 am. By the time I got my bag and something to eat it was 11.30 I walked to the entry sat down on the bench outside the airport I hope Dom is ok I'm so worried about him my mind was all over the place and another thing what is Mia going think about me being pregnant or even the family are they going think I'm pregnant with another mans and how am I going tell them that I got my memory back I'm going to wait to see Dom what if he .. Before I Could think about another thought Mia turned up.

"Letty is that you " Mia said

Looking over at Mia she looked like she has been crying and haven't slept for ages well here we go I said to my self standing up with my small growing bump " yes it's Me I said walking over to Mia's car i got in the car the first thing she said was

"Letty I'm so scared he's not going awake up is he "Mia said

"Mia everything is going be okay Dom's is a fighter he will make it he has to" I said

" I'm so glad your back but Letty you have put weight on sorry but I have to tell you "Mia looked down at my baby bump wow Letty you ain't weight have you " Mia said

I have but before I could finish wow your pregnant Mia said is Dom the dad is that why you left or is Dom not the dad is that why you left she said

"Well first thing is yes Im Pregnant I'm just as shocked as you when I found out and Dom is the dad when I found out I just didn't know what to do I've felt lost at home I felt like I didn't belong home I didn't know my past or didn't know my self I was going mad even crazy I felt like I had no one well I thought I didn't and being away has made me see I want this baby and made me remember oh it don't matter about that now I said "

"Mia looked at me with a weird looking before saying omg I'm going be a auntie and Letty what do you mean by you didn't know your self ? Mia said

"Please don't freak it's not good for both of us well before you called me back in the DR I got some off before I could finish telling Mia I got my memory back I couldn't finish the tears took over me

" Letty have you got your memory back or something Mia said

I nodded my head I couldn't speak I was so emotional. Mia began to cry with happiness

I finally got my words out and said we gotta get going Mia" I said

Mia drove all the way to the hospital in shock.

"I'm so glad we got you back Letty we missed you " Mia said parking the car

"I'm glad I'm back to Mia I missed all of you I said getting out of the car looking at the hospital sign god I still hates them walking in with Mia we both was scared Mia reached out for my hand walking hand in hand to the front desk.

"We here to see Dominic Toretto " Mia said

"Only family can see Mr Toretto the lady said

"Well I'm his sister Mia Toretto and this is his wife Letty Toretto" Mia lied so Letty could see Dom but Mia didn't know they are actually married Letty would soon know.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you was family I'm knew here and we have visiting rules" the lady said

"It's fine we understand the rules Mia said "

"Well your brother and husband is in room 13 down the Hall the. Take your next right then left and your there" the lady said

" thank you very much" Letty said to her

We walked down the hall it seemed like we was walking for ages we got to Dom's room number 13 Mia walked in first I let out on big breath I walked In and saw Dom laying there with tubes in his mouth and arms to help him breath and feed him he looked like he is sleeping, me and Mia broke down " Letty he's going be okay I promise" I'm whispered into my ear , the doctor walked Into the room "morning miss Toretto how are you keeping up looking at Mia" I'm ok I guess this is my sister Letty Toretto Dom's wife " Mia said

"Nice to meet you Mrs Toretto I hope you ok he said "

I'm okay I guess to Letty said"

"Well Miss Toretto And Mrs Toretto well your brother and husband has swelling on his Brian we need that to go down in the next 46 hours so we can bring him out of the coma to see if he can breath on his own, he's got 9broken ribs and a broken leg we will need to operate on it to put it back in place it will be okay for now the doctor said.

"How can we help him come out off it Mia said

"Well by talking to him could help " the doctor said " well I will check back in with in couple hours I have more people to see" the doctor said

"Thank you doctor " Mia Said to the doctor

Mia turned to Dom and started to talk to him " well my silly brother you heard the doctor you need to awake up very soon I know someone who really wants to see you Mia said looking at me. Letty talk to him she said

"Hello stranger Letty said what have you got your self into now I leave for 5 minutes and you get yourself into trouble well I got something to tell you it's going be a shock well to everyone it's going be a shock well your going be a father you need to wake up Dom your daughter or son need you I need you no we need you I said looking down holding Dom's hand to our baby I can't do this without you please awake up I remember everything it came to me like a flood I'm so sorry for leaving I just needed to think and find my self well I have and I need you ok please awake i said with tears in my eyes

"Letty don't get your self upset not good for you and the baby we should get you hope and come back later I bet your hungry " Mia said

"Yes I am I could eat your Mac and cheese with fries I said

"Oo that does sound good I've been craving cheesy things Mia said"

I've been wanting your Mac and cheese for ages Letty said

"Dom we will be back my brother please awake up for us Mia said kissing Her brother on the cheek well I give you a minute with him Mia said .i watched Mia walk out the room "Dom please awake up we need you I love you so much I kisses Dom on his cheek god I wish you would awake up or just give me a sign your okay I said to my self walking out of Dom's room hurt me so much felt like I was walking out on him again.

What will happen will Dom be okay will he awake up in time to see his baby for the first tie. With Letty


End file.
